What You Say
by xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx
Summary: It was just a dance, a continuation of how much my friendship is deteriorating and how life just sucks sometimes. But that's high school huh? People judge, couples are obnoxious, drama, and you end up being closer with a friend you barely know. Dei's POV!


What You Say

**TRUE STORY! This was my night at my first high school dance and I made it Naruto-fied! XD I hope you enjoy iiiiiit! Oh, and the pairings are SasoxSaku, NO DeixHidan, and just other random couples I've substituted in for my friends. Enjoy! Read and reviiiiiew!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but this plot is mine…sadly the plot is my life…and even more sadly, the plot sucks in real life! D: **

* * *

Deidara's Point of View

See? Me and Sasori are best friends, like no joke. We do everything together like hanging out, school shit, just texting, movie nights, hanging at his place…isn't that what best buds do?

We are supposedly best friends, I guess you can say. He gets carried away with Sakura, his girlfriend, and he ignores me at times…more and more it seems anyways. I hate being ignored, feeling left out, and even more, forgotten after there actually was a friendship there.

So, sitting here, typing up this suck ass excuse to vent out my emotions, I can't say I haven't shed a tear or too. I mean, the redhead haired dude and I have-or had-more in common than anyone else I've ever talked to or bothered to get to know.

I can say that I'm not jealous that he has Sakura-no way in hell is she my type, that's for sure. But I must pretty much admit that I am envious of their relationship together.

Just last night we went to the Winter Wonderland dance over at the country club in the district we're at. Sasori and I had spent the whole day together sprucing up, and then picking up Sakura as Sasori's date yet I didn't have one planned out but Sakura's friend Hinata needed a ride so she came along anyways.

Chiyo, Sasori's guardian who he called Mom, was our chauffeur for the day since Me, Sasori, and Hinata are all freshmen and Sakura is an eighth grader and none of had our license.

It was going well for the most part, aside from some awkwardness that is…Sasori and Sakura exchanged corsages and flowers to each other at Sakura's place, which left to sitting out to the side where their parents can get their couple pictures.

My thoughts on this? It's a freaking high school winter-themed dance, semi-formal, and we're all fourteen or less. Who the hell gets so serious about that? Damn…it just sucks.

I'm so going to laugh my damn ass off when they end up breaking up, whoever dumps whoever. Now, that may sound mean to say but really? Sasori should be having fun with ME, not some chick that he hasn't known but since a month before school started back in July. Yet, he's known me since elementary school but we didn't become friends until seventh grade year. Don't I get the seniority benefit here!

Ugh…moving on, Sasori had promised that he'd find me a chick at the dance to hang with and get together. Didn't happen, just saying!

So now we're at the dance which started at eight and planning to end at midnight. That's a lot of damn time to either make or waste time. I prefer the latter at this point.

The redhead and the pink-haired chick end up in a corner with Hinata, Hidan, Ino, and a bunch of other friends, and I was like…TOTALLY left out.

Fast-forward like until ten something, I'm with Hidan and he goes introduces me to some of his friends, that's normal, it seems anyways. So he introduces me to this chic named Karin who had a lip-ring and was talking to…drum roll please…my "ex" Konan. Now, we didn't even date but we'd had a little fling where she left me high and dry for a football player, Pein.

So, Hidan took a picture of the two girls while I just stood their with my arms crossed beside him, avoiding Konan's look. After he'd taken the photo, the blue-haired girl took the camera and had taken a picture of me and I was kinda like "what the hell?" but I didn't say anything.

She brushed her hand over my collar as she walked around me, towards some more friends of hers and it made me feel really weird. How am I supposed to react to that? So I walked off, back to my corner of less-enthusiastic, boring as brick friends.

It's now eleven, and Sasori and I never went up there to do our fist pump dance we'd planned to do because he "didn't feel like going up there" and him and Sakura cuddled. Bleh.

Being the gayest people ever, Hidan and I were bored out of our damn minds and he wanted to dance so I went up there with him.

We were at the back of the dance floor, the two of us had fast-danced to like five or six songs and it was pretty fun getting into the beat. Then came the slow dance-the final song of the night-and Hidan was like, "do you want to go sit down? Cuz you can if you want." And, being the stubborn ass that I am, I said No and me and him danced.

His hands were loosely on my shoulders and I had my hands in fists, touching his waist at both sides. People were staring and I felt like stopping but at the same time, looking to my left, there was Sasori and Sakura, her arms slung over his neck and his hands gripping her waist and were staring up at each other, not even dancing but gazing at one another.

It sickened me and I resisted the stupid urge to roll my blue eyes at them. How could he have done that? He and I had planned out the night and every damn thing had gone done the drain, for me anyways.

So, Chiyo came at the end of the dance, and saw both Sasori and Sakura slow-dance and sadly, me and Hidan too.

As we were leaving, Hidan and I had exchanged goodbyes and hugs, along with everyone else, and Hinata, Sakura, me and Sasori piled into the car to head back home, it was a little past twelve by then.

Hinata left first, then Sakura, leaving me and Sasori and Chiyo. But, Chiyo being Chiyo, I got some jacked up lecture about how I may get a reputation for having danced with a guy and people will judge whether you intend them to or not.

WELL SORRY! I hadn't planned on dancing with a dude, I was actually relying on Sasori to get me a god-damned date! Didn't. Happen.

So what? We're friends. Big deal.

But, let's back up about two hours…at ten something Konan left and had texted me, "I'm ganna apologize now for what iv done to you so we can clear things up."

Now, I didn't read my text until after we'd gotten back into the car heading home and I just texted the way home while saying bye as people left, and carrying on a side conversation with Sasori and listening to Chiyo reprimand me for being careless of how people naturally assume shit.

I'm way too nice I guess because after they dropped me off at my place, I went to bed and was laying there texting her and eventually basically said ok, it was fine and that it doesn't matter now.

I really did like her, aside from the fact that she basically quit talking to me in one day and it had really hurt because I'd actually liked her and I felt like her bitch who just gave her what she wanted.

Anyways, this morning I got onto Facebook and checked people's statuses like I typically do. What I saw: "Had the best time at the dance tonight:):) Sakura always finds a way to make my night:):):)" posted nine hours ago.

Lovely. Just fucking lovely. Did I really just get left out of that? AGAIN? That's so fucked up, no joke. I hate being left out, for real! What did I do to deserve to be left out? It's not my fault he had his head stuck up her ass and did nothing but sit on their asses.

So, here I am. Typing this out, I'm basically summarizing my last twenty-four hours which basically went downhill as the day progressed. It's just great how expectations fly out the window like a hudred dollar bill and some lucky loser picks it up and ta da! Everyone benefits from your own ignorance except for you! And I suppose letting my hopes get too high is just like having the window rolled down in January and you just left the bank and...whatever! I'm just rambling at this point...damn.

It's such a sob story, huh? Just thought this could be a little painful personal narrative of mine.

But…on a side note, I wasn't the only one that had a dramatic day.

Hinata and Itachi may be getting together because they started talking during the dance in the corner with the rest of the people. Sad thing is that Hinata's parents don't like Itachi after a bunch of rumors about him had spread around and got to some of the parents.

Ino and Kiba pretty much broke up after she went and jacked around and booty danced with a bunch of other guys. He ended up leaving early, pissed off and hurt.

Not to mention the many break ups and get-togethers that had taken place that I couldn't even keep up with. A bunch of upperclassmen got together with freshmen, blah, blah, blah….

Point is, I guess dances are overrated, and that I wasted ten bucks for a damn ticket when I could've gone and bought some name-brand clothes and instead of getting all dressed up and spending like sixty dollars on that, I could've gotten me something that actually satisfied me.

The end.

Or not. I'm kinda debating whether or not to voice my pissed-ness to Sasori or to just get used to it. Tuesday we have school and I'll hear about how I'd danced with another man, hear about other shit, possibly talk to Konan…whatever.

So, I guess that about sums it up in a cute, screwed up little package where the dumbasses put the gift wrap on backwards and the bow is crooked.

* * *

**Weeeeeeeeeell, that was totally the most accurate thing I've ever written. I just switched the gender of everyone and the names and made it Naruto-themed.**

**I'm a chick and so is my "best friend" and instead of Konan, it was a guy that texted me, instead of Sakura, it was my friend's boyfriend, and instead of Konan dating a football player, it was actually this guy who is now dating a cheerleader…and everything I'd written actually had happened LAST NIGHT. **

**So yeah, even Deidara's purpose of writing the narrative was the same. And I could've bought me something else instead of spending my money on a damn dress :( Meh. Oh well. **

**I hope you review…fave…maybe give me some advice? Hahaha you can if you want and I'm totally open to it! **

**And sorry about the lack of details, I just wanted to type out the basic ideas and points of my night because, otherwise it would seem to go on, and on, and ooooooooon…Lol.**

**Any who, **

**Bye bye for now,**

**Goody Gumdrop-Chan! :D**


End file.
